Analysis shows that today 68% of wireless calls are made from home. Here, mobility is not a concern for these wireless calls, while price per minute and voice quality is. At the same time operators of wireless communication networks suffer from VoIP Voice Over IP Internet Protocol offers or from ISP Internet Service Provider-type operators that operate at a much lower cost per minute as classical mobile communication network operators can afford.
In view of this, currently there exist many proposals on how residential mobile users can be connected to wireless communication networks, e.g., mobile GSM/WCDMA networks, avoiding the expensive already installed outdoor radio coverage. Examples for such proposals are Unlicensed Mobile Access UMA, Femto indoor base stations, and WiMax.
However, all solutions as outlined above are expensive both for the operator and the subscriber as they require new equipment in the network, e.g., UMA, WiFi, or new equipment in the residential area of the subscriber, e.g., Pico- or Femto base transceiver stations BTS.
Further, while the above-mentioned solutions aim at full mobility, seamless access and call continuation, i.e. handover between the residential radio and the public radio coverage, this convenience comes at the cost of high installation cost. To the contrary, analysis has shown that full mobility and seamless call continuation is of no concern for residential subscribers calling mostly from home.